Jacob Fuller (TV Series)
This article is about the character from the TV Series, you may be looking for the Film character of the same name - Jacob Fuller Jacob Fuller was a character who first appeared in the second episode of the first season. He was the father of Kate Fuller, adopted father of Scott Fuller, and widower of Jennifer Fuller. History Jacob was a husband to Jennifer Fuller, father to Kate Fuller, and adopted father to Scott Fuller. His daughter Kate is older than his adopted son by a few years, as he already had a child before the adoption was made. Jacob and his family lived a seemingly peaceful existence on the outside, almost portraying a perfect family, but as later revealed, was torn apart by his wife's depression and suicidal thoughts. Jacob, being a man of faith, believed in leaving the mental health of his wife in the hands of God, ultimately leading to her eventual suicide through the use of prescription pills. As Jacob was in the car with his wife, rushing to the hospital, Jennifer attempted to escape the car, and Jacob, trying to pull her back in, swerved off of the road, causing the vehicle to flip and crash on the side of the street. Jennifer obtained an injury, and as the pills took over, died in Jacob's arms. The pastor, angered at God for the fate of his wife, kept the true happenings of the accident to himself, selling his wedding ring, purchasing an RV, and packing both Kate and Scott up, going on a family road trip to once again find the Lord and his path. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season One He and his two children, Kate and Scott, go on a road trip with all their things in the RV. He and Kate have some different things going on, and she thinks he's keeping something from her and Scott. The family is then held hostage by the Geckos and take them across the border. As they head towards the border, Richie sees that Scott and Jacob are "monsters". When they cross the border and go the Titty Twister, Jacob tries to protect his children and get them out. But, a frenzy begins with the culebras and he, his family, Aiden and the Geckos are the only ones remaining. He manages to kill Cannonball and they go through the temple, with secrets being revealed. He and Freddie save Kate from Aiden, who was planning to sacrifice her. He is then confronted by Scott, who reveals himself to be a culebra now. Scott wants his family together and then bites Jacob. After Scott bites him, he tells Kate to kill him, as he cannot live with the consequences that come with being a culebra. Kate does as she is told, staking him in the heart just as he begins to turn, and keeps this information to herself, not telling Seth until later episodes in season two. Physical Appearance Jacob is a rather burly man, with blue eyes and relatively tan skin in comparison to his daughter. His hair is usually slicked back, and he often wears a hat. Personality Jacob perhaps argues with the Gecko brothers more than any other character. In fact, he was punched in the face by Seth during their first conversation. After this, he is constantly found bickering with them throughout the season, particularly Richard, who seems to be fascinated by Kate's gentle temperament and, at the time, unclothed body, as the girl was in her bathing suit at the time of their meeting. Jacob is not only protective over his daughter around Seth and Richard, but takes offense to the racist comments of both brothers towards his adopted son. Jacob is reluctant to drive the geckos over the border, but is eventually convinced after several warnings and even a threat from Richard to rape "Katie Cakes" if he does not do as he is told. He seems to trust Seth more, engaging in conversation with him several times, topics ranging from the mental health of Richard to the death of his wife. He is very set in his ways, and would rather perish than be turned into a vampire and feed on innocent blood. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Culebras do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Culebras heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- Jacob has more strength than a regular human. *'Shapeshifting'- Jacob can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is far stronger and more feral than their human form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. *'Extraction'- Jacob is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. Appearances Gallery Jacob profile.jpg Jacob 1x02.png Jacob 2 1x02.png Jacob 3 1x02.png Jacob 4 1x02.png Jacob 5 1x02.png Fuller Family.png Jacob 6 1x02.png Jacob and Gerald.png Jacob 1x03.png Jacob 2 1x03.png Jacob 3 1x03.png The Fullers.png Jacob 1x04.png Jacob 2 1x04.png Jacob 3 1x04.png Jacob 4 1x04.png Jacob 5 1x04.png Jacob and Scott 1x04.png Jacob and Jennifer 2 1x04.png Jacob and Jennifer 1x04.png Name *'Jacob' is a Hebrew name and means "He who supplants". *'Fuller' is a surname referring to someone who treats wool with the process called fulling. See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Fuller Family Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased